


Morosexual

by oldmilkcarton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, god help them, kinda shitposty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmilkcarton/pseuds/oldmilkcarton
Summary: Deceit likes (1) stupid man





	Morosexual

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:sex jokes, mentions of cursed images/clowns, Remus being a horny boi.

Deceit had no idea how or why he had a crush on Remus. Remus was atrocious to say the least. Eating deodorant, looking like a garbage bin child, very horny for no reason, and yet, that is what Deceit began to appreciate about Remus. Remus was strange(biggest understatement of the year), yet fun. Being a dark side(as Roman calls it) gets boring and can quickly become a hot topic store mess very quickly. So having a side like Remus brought some fun to the place, although sometimes a little too much. Currently, Deceit was freezing. Being cold blooded he always had the temperature high, yet he couldn’t find himself to stop shivering. Deceit let out a loud sigh, knowing he’d never sleep, when suddenly the door barged open.

“Ah!”

“Stop screaming you slithering snake. Do you want to come with me and replace all of Virgil’s emo posters with posters of old people in clown costumes?” Remus asked, holding a bunch of posters.

Deceit looked at Remus confused,“ what??”

“Do you want to replace Virgil’s-”

“No I heard you the first time,” Deceit paused to take in a deep breath,“ why??”

Remus shrugged,“ I’m in the mood, also I had a bunch of posters for no reasons and if I don’t put them to good use their probably going up my butt or someone’s butt!”

“I hope you’re joking,” Deceit muttered. Remus just laughed and shrugged again.

“I don’t know! But we probably should put these posters up before I get too curious!”

Deceit rolled his eyes playfully, getting up to put on his outfit.

“Woo, nice shorts. Really shows off the curves,” Remus flirts.

Deceit glares Remus, yet his heart is beating fast. Why couldn’t he to lie himself that he didn’t have a stupid crush on this stupid guy?!

“Say another word and I’ll close your mouth,” Deceit threatens.

“How kinky, what else are you going to do? Grab ropes and-“

Deceit forces his mouth shut before he can finish sentence. He is thankful that his back is to Remus or else he would see how his face was beet red. He could hear Remus’s muffled laugh, which didn’t sound pleasant yet he liked the sound. He quickly puts on his outfit and let Remus speak again. They teleport to the light sides rooms and quietly entered Virgil’s room. They began to set up the posters, however some of the posters contained cursed images. Such as one poster that had a toilet filled with beans in it. Remus was giggling like a little child, and Deceit had to keep on shushing him.

“You’re so loud,” Deceit whispered.

“That’s your fault for being hot,” Remus replied.

“Oh shut up.”

“Make me.”

“What the hell is going on?!”

The two looked at Virgil, who was now awake and confused. He rubbed his eyes and took in a deep breath,” why are you in my room.”

“That was very edgy sounding of you,” Remus replied.

Deceit rolled his eyes,” we’re here to say hi.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Virgil glared,” Remus why are-are you taking down my posters?!”

“Haha, yeah,” Remus laughed.

Virgil face palmed and groaned loudly,” even when I leave you two still haunt me.”

“You’re no fun Mr.Poe,” Remus mocked.

“Please leave my room so I can think that this was a nightmare,” Virgil begged.

“Let’s not,” Deceit responded, but he grabbed Remus’s hand and left the room.

“That was fun, hope he likes his presents!” Remus said with a large grin.

“I believe he will,” the other side lied.

“Great!” Remus smile grew,” Wait Deceit there’s something on your lips.”

“Is there?” Deceit began to whip his mouth. Remus held Deceit’s hand and kissed him. Deceit eyes widened as Remus pulled away, laughing.

“Your face!”

“I,uh, shut up! That’s was the worst thing I ever felt!” Deceit shouted. Though that was a big lie.

Remus just laughed,” I’ll see you later double d, and you know what d I’m talking about!!”

The duke quickly ran off, leaving the other side to himself. His face was beet red, his heart was beating fast and he was mumbling curses to himself. He went back to bed, very warm and he was finally able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/4in1combo


End file.
